Obitoary
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: After his Death, Obito's first stop in the afterlife train is a visit with Rin. She has been watching over him, and is not happy with his actions, thought and decisions.


Obito looked up at Rin, who looked down at him.

"I was watching over you," she said, conversationally.

"R-Really?" Obito asked, blinking.

"Yeah..." Rin said, looking aside. "You always did your best..." she stated.

At this, Obito's heart soared.

"But you're still a complete monster, and you're going straight to hell."

"W-W-What!?" Obito yelled in surprise.

"Oh, yes. I also hate you. A lot. You sicken me," Rin said, "I can't believe I ever considered you a decent consolation price if I failed to entice Kakashi," she added, shaking her head.

"R-Rin, why-" Obito began.

"Why? WHY!? You have the gall to ask why!? You're a monster! I died to save Konoha, so what do you do immediately afterwards? You ripped the Kyuubi out of Sensei's wife, ensuring her death, and then set it on the village, killing fuck knows how many villagers that night and traumatizing a great deal for life, which would lead to a LOT of problems down the line. Then you had the gall to fight Sensei who was just trying to protect his baby. Who you wrapped in explosive tags. Really, that alone is enough that I wouldn't want you anywhere near me. You left a ridiculous amount of children orphaned in the leaf, sent their economy down the toilet for the following decade because of it and caused Sensei's son to grow up being extremely disliked as a result of YOUR actions, because nobody trusted jinchuuriki anymore!"

"B-B-But I-"

"B-B-But nothing! You don't feel any regret for any of that, do you? You don't even care that you did all those things! You didn't even apologize to Naruto, or to all the people whose parents you indirectly murdered, even when you were connected to them through Ninshuu! I was watching! I saw your emotions, and your total lack of remorse! And that's not the end on the list of crimes! What the hell was the deal with the Hidden Mist? What did you even achieve, there? And what purpose did lending your hand to the Uchiha massacre serve? None! None whatsoever! If you hadn't pressed Itachi to do it, they might have found an alternate solution! Okay, it's a stretch, I know, but still..."

"R-Rin, I-"

"Oh, no, you do not have permission to call me by my first name. In fact, I don't give you permission to use either my name or surname. I don't want them coming out of your mouth. I've been watching over you, and I know that without you, the Akatsuki would've never become what they became. They might've just been killed by Hanzo, but it would've been better than Yahiko's memory and the purpose of the original Akatsuki being completely tarnished by you turning them into a terrorist organization! And yes, that was your fault. Without you pushing Nagato further into despair, who knows what path he would've followed? You've killed countless people personally, declared war on the entire world, are the sole reason why Madara was resurrected, plotted with him to cast a genjutsu over the entire world that would basically enslave everyone and caused a war which has resulted in the death of over forty THOUSAND people. What say you, Uchiha Obito, what say you in your defense!?" Rin asked, standing up and glaring harshly at him.

"I regret nothing?" Obito asked, more than said.

Rin blinked, then turned around and left, shaking her head.

* * *

Seriously, what the hell. Obito is nothing short of a horrible monster. His death should be an event celebrated by the entire world.

Though, honestly, to me his worst crime was that he was an annoying whiner. The fact that he claimed it wasn't about Rin even though it totally was and he kept bringing her up and she was his motivation all along... well, let's just say it didn't help.

Want to know the fun part? Since this is all stuff Obito actually did do, it isn't even bashing. Sure, he was manipulated by Madara into doing it, who was in turn manipulated by Black Zetsu... but he still did it. And never, EVER, did Obito express any regret over all the stuff he did. Hell, he didn't even apologize to Naruto over making his life shit.

And then Naruto goes and says he was 'The Coolest'. *shakes head*


End file.
